Oh Please, Daddy Please?
by Kimi-chan is a cat witch
Summary: "Why, Why didn't I say yes…"  oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, or the song Cinderella.

Soul Eater Evans poured himself mercilessly over the sheet music. Trying desperately to complete his latest creation before the next day. For two weeks he had been slaving, tweaking and perfecting the new piece. It had taken up all his spare time, but it was worth it. A frustrated mix between a growl and a sigh escaped his lips. How was he supposed to finish at this rate?

This one had to be _perfect_. It was his daughter's _freaking wedding_ for Shinigami's sake. Soul propped his elbows on the piano keys and buried his face in his hands. Soul had kept putting it off; still in denial that his little princess was going to be tying the knot with that boy. However, he supposed he had to give him the benefit of the doubt; he was Black Star's kid after all. Arianna was going to be so disappointed in him. He was a terrible father if he couldn't even compose a melody for his own child. A loud creak resounded throughout the room, shaking the walls, as well as Soul out of his brooding. A small smile graced his lips as his wife marched into the room.

"Have you finished yet?" she asked briskly. Soul groaned inwardly, it was never in his wife's nature to beat around the bush.

"No, I'm stuck on the 28th bar." Maka's smile softened when she heard the weariness in her husband's tone.

"Maybe you should take a break. Working constantly can't be good for you or your brain. " Soul stiffened, and ruffled his snowy colored hair, before turning back to the matter at hand.

"No, no. No time for breaks, I have to have this complete by tomorrow." Straightening the music sheets, he swiftly began the play the last few bars. Fingers danced over the keys with a fluid ease. Maka had to snap herself out of a daze; it never ceased to amaze her when he played. It was like liquid gold, as cheesy as that sounded.

She opened her mouth again to protest working this much. When a tiny figure, whipped into the room. The child stumbled and tripped on the hem of her lilac dress as she leaned too far to one side. Fighting the urge to giggle, Maka turned her attention to the youngest of her three children, Juliet. Unlike her father and other siblings, she was a dancer, not a musician. And that was what made her distant from him. He never could fully understand her love of dance. Juliet pirouetted across the room to her father.

_She spins and she sways  
>To whatever song plays<br>Without a care in the world  
>And I'm sitting here wearing<br>The weight of the world on my shoulders_

"Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy. Daddy? What's wrong?"

_It's been a long day  
>And there's still work to do<br>_

Soul looked down and looked jadedly at his youngest daughter.

"Nothing sweetie, go back to your…dancing." Juliet looked troubled. Daddy had never appreciated her hobby before…but still…she had to ask.

"Uhm, Daddy? Can-can I ask you something?" she pulled nervously at the lace lining the bottom of her dress. Soul eyed her, a little suspicious. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Well it's just that-I just wanted to ask-if-if you would- maybe _consider_-"

"Jules." He sighed.

"Can you please help me practice my dancing? I really need you." Soul looked conflicted. It wasn't that he didn't want to help, he just didn't like ballet much. But she was his daughter. And maybe he could take a break. The six year old looked at him hopefully. He studied the small child. She looked so much like him. Arianna and his son looked exactly like their mother. Soft features, emerald eyes, and blond hair. Juliet though, took after him. She had snow colored hair, that was topped off with a pink headband. The only difference was that her eyes were a pale blue, not red. _  
><em>

_She's pulling at me  
>Saying Dad, I need you<br>There's a ball at the castle  
>And I've been invited<br>And I need to practice my dancing  
>Oh, please, Daddy, please?<em>

"Oh please, Daddy please?" one look at the paper and his little girl was all the answer he needed. Soul whirled back around to the piano.

"Sorry Julie, but I really need to finish this song for your sister, I'll help you some other time, okay?" Juliet looked at the back and white tiled floor dejectedly. All the hope had vanished from her eyes.

"O-okay." She whispered in a small voice. Slowly she turned around and walked back out the same oak door she had entered in. Maka had already left, to help with last minute wedding preparations no doubt.

In the few moments after she had left, Soul had done absolutely nothing. He glared at the paper in front of him. What was wrong with him? His baby girl needed him, and he turned her down. How soon will it be before Juliet leaves him like Arianna?

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
>While she is here in my arms<br>'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
>Oh, I will dance with Cinderella<br>I don't want to miss even one song  
>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<br>And she'll be gone..._

She needed him…

_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

Why didn't he say yes? He should have swept her up into his arms, and left the stupid papers forgotten.

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
>I don't want to miss even one song<br>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
>And she'll be gone<em>

Cause' all to soon she'll be gone as well. __

"Darn it…this is so uncool." He wanted to go to Juliet, he _really_ wanted to...but he had to finish this for Arianna. It would all be okay. He would just go find her later when he was done.

How wrong he was.__

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
>While she is here in my arms<br>'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
>Oh, I will dance with Cinderella<em>

…How wrong he was…

No one saw it coming. Right after being told that he didn't have enough time for her by her father, Juliet had gone outside to practice her ballet. She twirled and spun down the driveway and into the middle of the street. Maka glanced out the window and screamed in horror. The plate she had been washing slipped through her fingers. Maka didn't notice. Juliet didn't see the other object speeding down the road until it was too late, neither did the driver.

_I don't want to miss even one song  
>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<br>And she'll be gone _

The funeral had been held two hours ago, everyone else had already left, so why was he still here at her grave? He knelt next to the tombstone and traced the words engraved on it.

_R.I.P._

_Juliet Anne Evans_

_Beloved daughter and friend_

_Loved by many_

_May the world sing for you_

_December 7, 2005-April 20, 2011_

He had so much to say to her, so much to apologize for. He wanted to say that he was sorry for not letting her have more ice cream when she wanted some, and wanted to tell her he was sorry for refusing her, for not telling her that he loved her more. Tears streamed silently down his face and onto the cold, damp grass below. A brick wind blew his hair and tie to one side. But, as hard as he tried, he could only choke out one sentence.

"Why, Why didn't I say yes?"

_Oh please, Daddy please?_

**Well…that was depressing. Read and Review please! **


End file.
